


One Shot- Lucy's Plan B

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: While disguised as a dancer during Dragon's Cry Lucy has to go the extra level to steal the magic ring.ONE SHOT LEMON





	One Shot- Lucy's Plan B

_Italics indicate thinking_

**This idea was suggested by a reader, so always leave ideas that might get my interested.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

While trying to get the ring off Zash at the tavern Lucy was struggling a bit, even when whipping out Gemini to take her form and help she couldn’t manage to distract him long enough.

 _“Guess I’ll have to go with plan B…oh boy.”_ She thought.

“Okay boys~” she cooed looking at the crowd that was in the palm of her hand.

She sat back to back with Gemini, holding hands before she spun around and pressed her breasts against her twin’s. The two ran their hands up each other’s sides while making sexy faces for the crowd and putting their lips a breath away from each other.

“Ready boys.” Gemini said.

“Let’s have fun together.” Lucy giggled pulling Gemini into a kiss.

The crowd applauded and cheered as the two versions of Lucy kissed. As they kissed Lucy reached behind Gemini’s neck to start untying her dancing top, the spirit doing the same to her. Soon their four massive breasts were able to bounce free for the crowd, the soft jiggle making men awe.

“Don’t just look.” Lucy turned and jiggled her chest for a few men “Come on…touch them.”

Lucy moaned as she was quickly grabbed by many hands, her soft supple breasts getting squeezed. Lucy and Gemini weren’t keeping their hands to themselves either, reaching out and starting to pull at customers pants to get their cocks out.

“HMMM!” she moaned as a stranger pinched her nipples as she started stroking his cock.

With the teasing done Lucy was now in the hands of the crowd, being squeezed, grabbed and pressed all over. Getting pushed up against the bar she moaned as her juicy behind was given a nice smack, jiggling around softly as a result.

“HMMM!” she let out another soft moan as a cock started to enter her from behind while another was placed in front of her face “MMM!”

Lucy moved her head forward and took a different cock into her mouth while bracing her arms on other men to stroke their shafts. Lucy felt strong hands gripping her waist and pulling her back onto a cock, the force making her curvy body jiggle, her tits smacking around like small dangling pendulums.

Near her, her Gemini copy was on it’s back getting railed on as well. Seeing Lucy alone was arousing for most, but two at once was impossible not to love. They made the same sounding moans, their breasts wobbled and smacked in a satisfying way, their butts jiggled and shook with each bump.

While Lucy and her double were in the middle of a crowd of men getting thrusted into and fucked Erza started making her move. She was in a skin tight black bunny style waitress outfit, it provided little support as her breasts jiggled and jostled with each step, the tightest of the leggings was enough to make most men drool.

With Lucy using her body to distract the crowd Erza slipped in and grabbed the ring, now all she needed to do was signal Lucy that the Mission was accomplished. Erza wormed her way through the crowd all waiting for a chance to fuck Lucy, some jerking off to the sight of other men fucking her.

“Oh…oh…oh…” Lucy moaned as she laid on her back getting a cock slammed into her, her big tits shaking on her chest.

Erza leaned down and gave Lucy a soft kiss, their plump lips pressing together. Lucy knew that was the signal that Erza had completed her end of the snatch so she was free to run…but if she left all these horny men here she’d never get away so she was stuck getting fucked for now. Lucy was in so much pleasure she wasn’t able to keep Gemini out any more, now she was just getting pounded on.

Erza stepped backstage, she had to admit the sight of Lucy getting railed like that had even her turned on. She panted as her body heated up with arousal, her heavy bust heaving up and down. Fortunately for her relief was in sight, Natsu and Gray were both watching Lucy be at the center of a gangbang and erections were visible in their pants.

“You two…” Erza whispered from behind them.

Both turned around to see Erza pulling her large tits out of her uniform.

“Let’s fuck.” She smirked.

Erza swayed her hips sensually as she walked up to the two stunned boys and kissed both of them.

“Am I that beautiful?” she smirked rubbing their crotches “You know you both want some.”

She let out a deep moan as both boys reached out and started fondling her soft tits. Erza wasn’t slouching though, she was kissing both of them as her silky-smooth hands worked to get their pants off and cocks out.

“My oh my…” she smirked getting on her knees with a cock in each hand “You boys certainly have grown a lot since we were kids.”

Erza put her mouth to work, kissing and licking the tips of their manly shafts, both Natsu and Gray were quite thick and nearly a foot long.

“MMMM!” Erza wasn’t going to play favorites, she crammed both meaty sausages into her drooling hole.

The garbled and gurgled as she slobbered all over the cocks, both boys groaning as Erza clutched their balls in her hands while swirling her tongue around and sucking on their cocks, the tips rubbing together in her mouth.

While Erza was pleasuring her two childhood friends behind the stage, Lucy was still on it getting gang banged. She was already sweating, her tits and face covered with cum from multiple men, and the juices of a few women, as she laid on her back and took it. One man had her legs spread as was thrusting away like a machine while another sat on her chest and rested his cock between her tits like they were buns for a massive hotdog, those two weren’t the only ones, her view of them was blocked by a woman who was sitting on her face, a soft booty blocking her view as she ate some stranger out.

Lucy was struggling a bit to not give into the mind melting pleasure, her body accosted from all directions, never being given a chance to catch her breath before her mouth was stuffed up with a fresh cock.

In the back things were going much better for Erza, she had finished slobbering all over her friends and was now getting their cocks into her love holes. She had Gray on his back, cock tip just touching her pussy while behind her Natsu was getting ready to push all the way in to her ass.

“Do I need to do everything for you boys?” she smirked “OHHHHH!”

They must have taken that as a challenge cause both boys pushed their cocks inside her, making Erza bite her lip and moan deeply as she finally started to get some stimulation of her own. Erza’s body was tight as a virgin so her holes squeezed back with bear trap like strenght, both boys grunting as they started really fucking her. Natsu’s hands tightly pressed on her soft ass as his balls slapped against a bit of her pussy where Gray was bouncing his hips up to make Erza scream with pleasure, her big breasts smothering his face a bit, his grunts muffled by her flesh.

“Yes…UGH Harder!” she moaned biting her lip a bit more as she rolled her body against them to make their cocks push deeper into them.

“Erza…so tight.” Natsu moaned.

“HMM!” Gray hummed back.

“HMM yes both of you fuck me!” she moaned as her body shook with orgasm “OHHH!”

Both boys grunted as Erza’s insides shifted and were blasted full of hot sticky cum.

* * *

 

**Later**

With the mission over Erza and the boys went back to their hotel hideout, Natsu was relaxing when Lucy finally came back, her hair was a mess, her body was sweaty and she looked tired, exhausted and angry.

“Three hours…” she growled “You guys left me to get fucked for three hours!”

“You looked like you were having fun.” Natsu smiled.

“Hmm…” Lucy glared “I’m going in the shower…”

“Want company.” He asked.

Lucy just glared.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future, any fun one shot or fetishy ideas with Fairy Tail are always welcome.**

**Technically I was taking two weeks off as a break but, here’s a little something to tide you over till I get back in a week or two.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
